


Fatherhood

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jaskier is awesome, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Too soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, non Canon, soft and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I am not hungry, I just want to tell you that I want you to be the father of my child. You are a good man even if sometimes you do not know how to keep silent" Geralt said coyly.Jaskier almost dropped his lute and the vial of oil he was using to clean it.The witcher chuckled,gold eyes finding the inner answer in blue ones.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vesemir
Kudos: 132





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fan Works Day!  
> Here is a small ficlet I wrote.Its too short and too sweet and I cant believe I wrote something so fluffy but it had to be done.  
> Unbetaed,Written at 4 am,Translated ,Any mistakes are my own,k?

There were beautiful things that could only be described with poetry and there were those that were beyond beautiful, so much that even a bard like Jaskier had no words to describe them like Geralt and his beautiful white hair up to the middle of his back, tied in a ponytail, his pale skin marked with scars of different sizes, and his swollen belly with a baby that was not the bard's but that he had learned to see as his own, even though it hurt him to see the man he loved most in the world suffer in silence the abandonment of the man who poured his seed on him and left. 

Jaskier remembered how he had seen him laughing and drinking with the witcher almost seven months earlier when he was visited by t, a tall, stern-looking, white-haired man. Jaskier heard that the man was a witcher and his name was Vesemir. He hated the man the witcher idolized for several reasons, the first was one was for putting Geralt through so much suffering to become what he was without any choice, the second was because he had left him alone and now the witcher would have to raise a baby without a father. Although it didn't have to be that way if Geralt gave him a chance to be more than his friend.

"Will you wash my back, Jas?" Geralt asked , he was lying inside the tub surrounded by warm water that smelled of vanilla, lilacs, and roses. The bard himself had chosen these oils to make Geralt feel better and to lift his spirits (although it was hard to tell when the witcher was happy, sad or angry, even pregnant his features remained pretty much the same). 

"Of course, honey, and the hair too. You still have guts tangled in your lovely silver strands and only Melitele knows what else" The bard set to work, observing the small lump behind that wall of muscles that made it almost non-existent and delighting in the fantasy that the baby was his (In part it was because unlike the other one he did adore Geralt, and fulfilled his midnight pregnancy cravings) 

*** 

After the bath Geralt put on his underwear and lay down. There was a thick bag of coins on the table, Geralt's income for most of the month. Even the pregnancy had not prevented the witches from continuing his dangerous work. 

"Jaskier?" Geralt called turning to the bard. His face was more relaxed, he even smiled. Jaskier bit his cheek so as not to grab Geralt's face and kiss him. 

"I imagine you're hungry. As soon as I'm done with my lute, I'll get something tasty to eat" 

"I am not hungry, I just want to tell you that I want you to be the father of my child. You are a good man even if sometimes you do not know how to keep silent" Geralt said coyly.Jaskier almost dropped his lute and the vial of oil he was using to clean it.The witcher chuckled,gold eyes finding the inner answer in blue ones.

"Oh darling , it would be an honor to be the father of your child ! But, what about Vesemir?" Jaskier asked his heart was beating violent and he felt like kicking himself for mentioning that man.

"He's not coming back." Geralt answered and Jaskier felt his heartbreaking. He loved Geralt and his baby but also wanted the little boy to know his father even if said father was nothing further than a sperm donor.

"I'm going to be your daddy now and I'm going to teach you how to sing and annoy Geralt!" 

Geralt smiled at the sight of Jaskier lying close to his belly talking tenderly to his baby. The bard kissed him above the navel sweetly and lay down next to him, holding the witcher's hands.


End file.
